Gangsta's Delight
by angelovelies
Summary: He's the Japanese Underworld leader and he's got his eyes set for one hell of a prize. WARNING: OOC. Slight Crackfic.
1. Chapter 1

Crackfic. Characters are OOC. Lemons. This story DOES suck, you've been warned. K?! K.

Gangsta's Delight.

Natsume POV

"Get the job done." I said getting pissed by the minute. I hate repeating myself.

"But sir! He's the son of a senator! We must weigh the outcomes first what if-" he seized back his words the minute he saw my death glare smothering his bleak pathetic state. Like I'd give a fuck! I wouldn't care even if it was the President of KFC!

No one gets away with hurting my little sister. Hell no. Nobody screws the little sister of Hyuuga Natsume, one of the most infamous underworld leaders.

Throughout Japan and Islands and countries stretched across Asia, everything was in the palm of my hand. I didn't climb this far to let anyone fuck around me and proceed to breathe his stinking heart out.

"Did I fucking stutter?!" I yelled. "Eradicate that bastard. I want him dead before dawn." Oh I've waited so long for this. He was always a pain in the ass! Barging in the mansion like he fucking owns the place! And worst, the faggot played Aoi as if she was one of those sluts of the nights. He was begging for it! Hell I fucking INSIST that his murder case was all over the media.

Sigh. After a few 'business deals' I went over to my long time best friend, Ruka.

"Getting pretty rough huh?" that sounded more like a statement than a question though. I shrugged anyway, since when was being in the underworld business a walk in the park? I was surprised he's still got my back in this. He is a nice guy; he would never kill or smoke drugs or anything. Well, neither did I except I do smoke, from time to time and I do kill, having there was a valid and considerable reason for the slaughter. Okay no maybe we're not the same, It's not like I'm a heartless cruel killing maniac, you can't blame me if I'm good at what I do, embrace these god gifted conquering and thug skills I always say. Within less than two years, Asia was practically mine.

I held up a hand to Ruka indicating that's enough for the day. I was walking to my Cadillac eager to swallow the serenity of my condo in a few miles drive, that was until Ruka came screaming into my ears, "Natsume! Hey wait up! NATSUMEE!" For a moment there I almost called him a pansy for running like that. Sigh. I guess relaxing tonight is a dead dream. "Dude, didn't you heard me?" Ruka asked in between breaths finally catching up with his long time friend. "I'm pretty sure my grandma heard you Ruka, .. . and she's dead. So what's up?" I asked tilting my head to the side. A bit pissed with the mocking grandma thing but he answered anyway "Let's do it again tonight, last time went pretty swell so .. ." Don't get the wrong idea he ain't talking bout yaoi peeps. "THAT bar again? Just admit it. You're hooked on that bipolar bartender aren't you?"

Sigh. Oh well, he didn't need to answer. Him trying to hide the obvious pink shade on his cheeks was a screaming answer as it is. "Well let's just go then," I said motioning to my Cadillac, "But I swear if any one of those silicone boobed bitches try to stick my dick into their assholes again, I'd- " "OOKAY Natsume I get it, knock it with the vulgar language."

The familiar scent of liquor came cursing the air of the famous just opened underground bar, it was the talk of the town, at least that's what Ruka told me. It wasn't famous just because of their erotic services, not just the drinks, it was also famous cause they only allowed the finest of the finest of our species; poor or rich, celebrity or not, they allowed only the handsome and the gorgeous. Eww. I can't believe I even thought that. Scratch that not 'handsome and the gorgeous' damn I thought of it again, let's make it people who were genetically gifted. Yeah those words were fine.

I went in and grabbed a random seat while Ruka went off to his usual spot in front of that purple eyed bartender, didn't know he had a thing for introverts. Whatever I guess, the lights suddenly dimmed signalling that their main performance tonight was coming up in half an hour.

Have to admit this place was really dope, it was pretty swell. It wasn't one of those cliché smelly, dirty, sluts and screaming men filled bars, this was pretty subtle, girls were okay but still annoying in many levels, they're never going to stop visually raping me aren't they ? Oh well, better not make a scene, Ruka wants to keep coming here so better not get us kicked out. Everything was dark, the furniture, the stage, the lights weren't really helping at all they were dark soft neons colouring the place with different patterns in sync with the smooth beats the DJ was playing. It was calming and the drink they served me was exhilarating and zesty, little alcohol mixed with varieties of berries. The waitresses were polite and weren't in your face like all those other girls I've countered. Okay I love this shack. What's it called again? I have to keep this place in mind .. . . ah there it is, 'La Roux'.

Trying my best to ignore all the sex stares that were thrown upon me I listened to the presenter on the stage, must be something good since all the hormonal teenage boys were swarming up the stage and I'm not gay, it's not like me to be staring down their pants but those hard-ons enlightened me that the next performer was going to be hell worth the watch so I sat straight up a bit to have a clear view of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I bring you great pleasure in presenting the fine, the fabulous, our very own voluptuous Sakura Sweetheart!" An outburst of lust dripping shouts and whistles were coming from everywhere all of a sudden. "Better loosen up your pants a bit Natsume, this one's a real knock out. Even the presenter was backstage getting ready to jerk off, disgusting as it sounds I can't really blame him," Ruka warned quickly taking a seat beside me.

My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes glued my vision to the sex goddess on the stage. She was a man eater alright; those looks of hers were the right catalyst that turned boys into men.

Whoah. What a babe. This bar was famous for another particular reason if I may add to my previous list. She was a pro erotic dancer, damn straight she was and that wasn't the only thing that was damn straight right now. Fuck, what a turn on. She was only in a two piece leather outfit that covered her spilling D-cupped boobs, her ass showed as her tiny outfit, a skirt thong mechanism was the only thing covering her lower half and what a mighty fine lower half that is. A-ah! My fucking cock starting to twitch. Shit. She was still warming up and I'm already fucking horny. I didn't even bother to eye Ruka, I'm pretty sure he's as horny as I am. The leather two piece outfit tightened around her as she started stretching on stage swinging her whip in one hand and the other holding the pole in the centre of the stage.

I tried to keep myself composed as I mentally licked her body clean and fucking fingered her in my mind, she was still dancing on stage, her eyes sharp twinkling with the obvious dominance she was having with the crowd, her auburn mass of locks flowing against her backside that stopped just right under her busts, her hair flipped and hugged her heart shaped face as she continued with her seducing innuendo, her tits jiggling with the metal chains that came with her outfit. She woken up a side of me that I never thought I had, fuck, I'm going to have a new kinky habit. I wonder what it'll be like having her whipping me or on top of me with those metal chains and those sexy black tight high heeled leather boots she was sparing. Shit. I am so screwed.

I continued to scan her pale complexion as her dance started to heat up, my throat started to get a little raspy, my breaths started to get louder. Holy shit. What the .. . God damn! She started leaning on the pole so she was facing the crowd, her hand still holding the whip, her other hand feeling her up, she was fucking rubbing herself. Her fingers outlining her moist hairless cavern, massaging her own clit with her finger in a circular motion. She started moaning. Her hands searched lower and inside her hole. Oh. Sweet. Mother. Of- She suddenly stuck the grip of the whip inside her pussy, pumping it inside of her. Her head fell back and her face glowed as she was in the brink of sweet suffocation of her own doings, her mouth was open as the sides were tugging a bit upwards, she knew she was getting there. Her eyes shut tight as she left a soft mewl of cry as she came, her juices running down her long creamy legs. Before I knew it my zipper was undone and I was pumping myself, couldn't take it.

I imagined it was her with me, pleasuring each other instead of- well, now. She fucking smirked, her movements a little jerkier than she was before after her first climax of the night, her lips still grinning enjoying herself. Her next move brought me to a whole new level of pleasure, what have I been doing these past twenty years?! I felt like a virgin for shit's sake! Pumping myself in sync with her movements, she went slow I went slow, she went fast oh hell I went like Speedy Gonzales. She was on her knees, legs spread wide open, her thong was to the side, her leather glove pulled a little toy from the side of the stage, a vibrator. She giggled with delight loving her self-degrading acts, I'm one to talk I'm a fucking thug. But who the fuck cares?! No man in his right straight mind would want to rip his eyes of this fine meat. She started masturbating again, this time, I came the same time she did. Good thing I was at a table, at least no one could see my little side play down below. Sakura Sweetheart ey? I'll be sure to make a proper introduction the next time we meet. Her stage name was a little on a my nerve as I saw her making her way backstage, she was still releasing small soft velvety gasps from her eruptions earlier, for a moment there I swear her eyes locked with mine. Oh. Hot. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

At first when I was observing the reviews I got I was like 'Shit' and I was planning to rewrite everything but then I logged in my email and realized this story got so many favourites and I got new story alerts and author alerts so I was like 'FUCK YEAH! :D even though I do realize this story IS disgusting' I'll still try to change everything and make it less of what it is, see I kinda write the lemon first THEN add the storyline. Oh and I'm thinking some people WILL remove me from their alert. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I'll continue if you want me to continue, I'll drop this if people don't like it EVEN THOUGH I DID WARNED YOU GUYS IT DOES SUCK.

* * *

Natsume POV

"Fuck. What a night" Ruka groaned, sinking in my couch. Couldn't agree more, just got back from that bar. "Totally." I left Ruka in the living room while I went to my room. My furnishing was pretty simple yet awesome. Everything was midnight colours, except for the scarlet fluffy carpet on the floor, nah, it's not that girly at all. It was pretty cool to me, felt nice. I stripped myself and went into the showers. I reeked of alcohol and I didn't want to waste my time washing the sheets in the morning if I went straight stinking the bed. That Sakura Sweetheart girl triggered something in me, I couldn't get her out of my mind, not complaining though, she was such a site I don't mind replaying the temptress doing her thing on stage. Ah. Damn. My cock twitched looking straight up, the hot water wasn't really helping either. Fuck I'm hell well tired damn it.

Shut the fuck of my head up, I wouldn't be able to sleep with a hard on anyway so I gripped my cock and let Sakura Sweetheart on auto play in my head. I turned the water heat up so it was starting to get foggy, the water vapour getting to my head. Heavily intoxicated with lust my hand gripped tighter, with the water as a very appreciative lubricant, I ran my hand up and down shaft. My whole length rock hard by my own ministration I pumped harder and harder, faster and faster. Fucking hell, I started groaning, my voice cracked trying not to scream. Ruka will never let this down if he heard me. Images of Sakura Sweetheart's climaxes flashed and I flooded my own hand, whoah, masturbating was amazing with her in the picture. The waves of my climax finally subsiding, I let out a long soft sigh. We're definitely going to that bar again, after a long relaxing dire need of sleep of course.

Before I knew it I was sitting on a far too familiar seat again, not only the performance of last night rushed into my head but my own masturbation sent me chills, humiliating yet I have to admit I was somewhat excited. I felt like a dork waiting for her again, I wasn't at all any different from those hard-on maniacs from last night.

Ticking after fucking tock, I could feel my own nerves grew with frustration. Finally, the main performance! All that anticipation went down like Atlantis, WTF! Where's Sakura Sweetheart?! Instead some other Luna girl came out, she was also wearing a similar outfit like Sakura's but with her it just looked plainly disgusting. I've been waiting throughout daylight, that girl better show up or this whole bar's going down. Period.

Normal POV

"Are you ready yet?" A certain auburn haired beauty stood outside the staffs changing room, a bit annoyed waiting for her friend. "Hotaruuuu! We'll miss the 10 o'clock train if you don't hurry up!" wailing all the while her friend however paid no attention and carried on changing her clothes in a calm manner.

"I told you earlier Mikan, I have a date tonight." Finally answering, "He'll be picking me up at 8 and isn't it still too early?"

"You know I love stopping by the shopping complexes !" Still stubborn as ever.

"Whatever. But still, I HAVE A DATE," emphasising the last bit as she rolled her eyes leaving the other girl behind.

_What the hell am I suppose to do now then? _Mikan sighed making her way out through the back door. _Hotaru on a DATE?! Wow. What did I miss ?_ A bit flustered at that fact, a real shocker was that Mikan and Hotaru never had dates even if their faces could give models a run for their money, they never really were any serious with love lives. Most guys just wanted a good fuck, not that they really ever did give them what they want. Despite their jobs, they were always single, getting boytoys to pay for everything and dumping them the moment they get tired.

Getting jobs at the bar was pretty awesome. Fuck what everybody else thinks, they were orphans after all. They didn't really have much to lose, it was a good pay too.

It was starting to snow and Mikan felt the chill making their way up her body even though she was wearing her fur coat.

_Snow? It's that time of the year already? Hmm. _

"Hey sweetcakes."

"Huh." Finally back from her thoughts. "Wha- ?"

Suddenly, lanky arms were around her waist. "Wanna play with us big brothers?"

Struggling and fidgeting she tried to free herself from the stranger's grip.

"Bastards! Get lost!"

"Feisty one ain't she? Hahahah."

Another guy gripped her thighs, applying enough pressure for her to realize what she was in for.

_Shit. Shit. I knew I shouldn't have taken that short cut!_

Bracing herself from what's about to happen she shut her eyes tight as she was dragged along a nearby alley. Situations like this had happen few times before and times can only get that rough. She just wasn't strong enough.

" Let her go." Stern and deep his voice caught their attention.

"Some tough guy ey?"

"Hahahahah. That guy thinks he's some bad ass yo!"

"Let. Her. Go." His face cold as ever, hands in his pockets, lips shut tight, crimson eyes flaring, a view to kill.

"Listen yo! Are you fucking insane? There's three of us and one of you. Hahahah! Now I'm going to pretend I didn't see you, she's still going to get fucked so you better run along and get those cheap ass red contacts of yours out of our faces!"

Chuckling a bit, his face turned deadlier than before.

"Cheap ass red contacts. Hehs. That's new. Now I'M going to pretend I didn't hear that, you guys WILL let her go but sorry I don't think you'll be running along, not with broken bones that is."

"What the- " Strong knuckles came contact with ribs, Natsume was fast, nobody saw him moving. Punches after boring punches, it was all over in a second.

"OMG. Whoa." was all Mikan could say. "the fuck just happened?"

"You okay?" He shook her a bit.

"Huh?"

"You're shaking. Come now."

"Wait. What do you think you're doing?!" Natsume tried to pull her up from the ground, she was still in her previous position, legs spread wide open with her clothes in total disarray.

"You're still in shock and I think you'd rather be traumatized in my place than be traumatized in the snow." Face expressionless, he tried to calm her down the best way he can.

Mikan was still a blur but that didn't stop her from being stubborn, she tried to pull herself away from his grip but soon realized he was actually caressing her hair. He pulled her in a soft embrace, his arms secured her whole as they sat on the ground of the alley.

"Jackass. Get your nice warm hands off me." Her tone soft and tired.

"Hmm. You know, if you're planning to pass out, mind doing it on my bed?" His lips tugged upwards at the side, amused at her stubbornness.

In her state of losing conscious, she still managed to register what he offered or what he was really suggesting. Her face scrunched up and she gave him the finger. "Fuck you."

"Ah. Guess you figured out the rest of my plans. Glad to know you want it too then." He chuckled a bit and her face scrunched and softened back, her conscious finally slipping.

"Yo. Get the car here." She heard him, looking at him through hooded lids, he was on the phone.

Feeling the stare he looked down on his arms, crimson met hazel. His eyes softened returning her gaze letting her know she was going to be safe, her eyes finally shut tight as she let herself melt in his warmth.

Natsume lifted her up and carried her towards the streets as if on cue a black Hummer stopped in front of them. The driver got out and opened the door for him. "Hyuuga-sama."

Natsume nodded and went in, glad to get away from the cold as well. Mikan still in his arms.

"Should I prepare a lodge for the mistress in your arms?"

"No. My condo is fine." Looking outside his tinted window, finally coming to his senses to what he just said, what's currently asleep in his arms. _Proper introduction my ass! Who would've thought I'd be saving her from rapists! _


	3. Chapter 3

This story will continue! I appreciate flames, criticism or any kinds of reviews. On with the story now, shall we?

* * *

Normal POV

"Hahahah dude. You can't be serious." An amused Ruka in total disbelief on the other line.

"Tch. Don't you fucking laugh at me." Unable to comprehend what was so amusing. "Seriously dude, have you even been listening to a word I just said?"

"Right Natsume. Like I'm suppose to believe that the voluptuous Sakura Sweetheart actually passed out in your arms after you 'heroically' saved her from a few gang bangers and is currently sleeping in your bed, right in your private condo- .. . . . Uh, Natsume?"

A red faced Hyuuga on the other line hung up even before his best mate had yet to finish his sentence. _Damn Ruka must think I've lost it! Whatever!_

His phone vibrated in his clutch, a new text message: "Huh, Ruka."

'Let me add the last bit of what I was about to say before you rudely hung up ' in your private condo AND instead of fucking her you're ON THE PHONE WITH ME? HAHA.'

'Don't be such a bitch Ruka. Something in my gut tells me I shouldn't rush things. Whatever, handle things for me tomorrow, I won't be in.' He sighed to himself leaning back into his armchair after sending the text. _I just saved her from rapists now didn't I? What the fuck of a difference it'd make me if I tried to make a move on her? Besides, we both need the rest. It's been a long day._

Another text just went in: 'Oh, you're planning to take the day off to fuck her then now? Haha.'

_Eurghh._ Natsume knew Ruka was just teasing him, he still didn't believe him. _What's with the 'Haha' bit anyway?! Fuck. He must think I'm a real joke. _

He glanced at the clock on the wall and it was already three in the morning. Damn was his sleeping pattern messed up, he would've loved to dive in his sheets and serenade the sandman's gift of slumber but the thing was, or a more suited word was, a person. Even though Ruka didn't believe it, there really IS a girl in deep sleep in his bed, no matter how much Ruka denied it, she was still there. _Sigh. It's not like she's a freaking fairy, she aint gonna disappear or anything, at least not until she wakes up._

Sitting in front of his working desk staring at his bed where a certain lump of sheets were covering the girl whose, **first impression** was- a **whore**.

To be completely honest, he just didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think, he wasn't heartless, he wasn't going to rape someone who's traumatized now would he? Wait. Rape? Now that's a riot! His looks have never failed him once with women, not that he's ever given much thought about it.

No matter how much he tried to reason with himself, it was undeniable, she WAS the girl on that stage that night. The early night incident left him in deep thoughts, rapid fresh memories of how innocent she looked in the snow started flooding his mind, those bright round hazel orbs looking back at him through thick long lashes, her pale complexion with cheeks and nose light pink from the coolness of outside, her wavy reddish-brown mass of locks surrounding her diamond shaped face, what's more was her voice was clear and sweet, even though she wasn't in her most friendliest manner talking to him. The way the air she was emitting made him a bit tipsy with every small exhale she gave. He couldn't help himself, the urge to touch her was strong he started stroking her hair, he admired the shade.

"Huh." Back from his trance he heard whimpering and .. . crying? He glanced at the moving sheets and noticed she was probably having a nightmare.

"Hey. You awake?" Not moving from his seat he waited a moment for her reply.

She started thrashing and her moves becoming more obvious. Instinctively he ran to her and grabbed her wrists and settled them on either sides of her head, he reminded her of Aoi when she was a tot. She was still violent a bit and in a state of sleep. "Calm down now. It's all over."

Her eyes fluttered opened beneath him welling up with tears that were threatening to gush out any second. Their eyes locked with each other as before. He leaned in and held her with his face buried deep in her locks, his thumb rubbing over her hand to calm her down. "Hush now. You're safe with me."

Her breathing ragged with hiccups as she tried her best to calm herself down, her thrashing stopped, noticing the familiar warmth that saved her earlier, which also led her to remember the assault earlier as well and that did it. She wept in his arms starting to shake a bit.

"It's alright now. This will pass." Reassuring her again giving her light kisses on her forehead, wiping the tears in her eyes that blurred her beautiful set of mirrors.

She continued weeping in his arms and eventually fell back to slumber, all the while he still didn't stop caressing her as if they were lullabies and afraid she might start crying again he just didn't want to stop.

* * *

It was so warm and heavy, she noticed the form sleeping above her, you would think she'd remembered previous night's events but .. . "Eeeeek! What the hell did you do to me?!"

Both unmoving, her deafening shriek could've sent the town's zoo on a riot but he was still asleep, what's more was that his head was right below her face, nestling right above her right breast. She waited at least for him to stir but all the difference she made was just the volume of his snores were louder, not that he actually did snore.

"What the hell! Hey, get off will you." Not being able to see his face, she stroked his hair causing the bigger form to grumble a bit.

"Shut up."

"What?" Oh, so he was awake, oh well, he was only human.

"Shut up."

"How rude! You can't just- "

"OH! Sorry! Let me rephrase that, you're awful loud in the morning, pardon me for not being deaf to the world but would you mind shutting the hell up? PLEASE." With that mocking remark, he fell asleep again.

"Gasp. Who do you think you are talking to me like that! Hey, wake up you moron! Get off me NOW!" Fuming, utterly not amused of his previous words.

Sighing, he reluctantly lift himself up, hovering above her, his sleeping pattern was well damn screwed enough he supposed, he wouldn't be having that dire need of sleep anytime soon with her screaming like it was bloody murder.

His face still tired and sleepy, eyes still half closed trying to focus on the image underneath him. While she, mesmerized by the shade of his eyes, it all came back to her, he was the guy who saved her.

A bit embarrassed at herself, she waited for him break the ice, her rude morning wakeup call was bad enough.

"Finally remember huh? AND I'M the rude one. Right." He shook his head waking himself up and went to the corner of the room, next to his working desk, a small bar was situated. He made himself some coffee and lifted his head tilting it to the side looking at the girl on his bed.

"Want some coffee? Or anything else in mind? I'll make breakfast in just a bit."

"Um, got some hot cocoa?" Noticing the fact that he wasn't just your average saviour, he was an Adonis! Body lean, tall and well built but not that body builder bulky type, he was just right, gorgeous shaded eyes that complimented his messy thick raven hair, his pale skin made her think that he wasn't pure Japanese, he must've had a Caucasian heritage somewhere along the way. Listening to his voice clearly, she felt a slight tinge in her heart remembering that was the same voice that gave her the comfort she needed last night.

"Very well then, you can use the bathroom if you like. I think there's some clothes in the wardrobe that'd fit you so you can use those for now." Natsume said, not really always this friendly but he was just glad she was over her shock from last night.

Her **second impression**, she was **stupid** or maybe he's speaking to soon, she was rude right after he saved her last night, but then she was rude when he woke up the next morning as well, well looking at his clock it was already 2PM so it wasn't really morning anymore but that didn't change the fact that she was screaming in his face. BUT in her defence, he was quite rude as well. _Whatever._

Mikan was in showers while Natsume was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She was self aware of herself, how was she supposed to say anything now? _Say sorry first then get out or say thanks and get out or sorry for being a bitch a while ago but thanks for last night hahah, not every day I get into rape situations and get saved by a hotshot like you! _

She sighed closing the showers and even in deep thought she couldn't help but notice his place was fit for a prince! For a guy it wasn't that messy, it smelt nice, his bathroom had both the showers and a Jacuzzi fit for at least five people. _It was a bathroom for shit's sake! Not a five star hotel honeymoon suite! _

She went to his wardrobe, noting the suits she was sure he was some kind of tycoon or something. _No way! He couldn't be but he's so young!_ Looking at the side there were a few dresses like he said. Another thought came in mind. _Wonder if these are his girlfriend's. They sure look expensive. Nah, he couldn't be with somebody. I mean we slept together, literally._

She took out the most expensive looking one and immediately put it on, loving the dress as she twirled herself in front of his whole length mirror, she was so vain, too bad he didn't have high heels to match. She wondered if she could take this with her when she left.

She went out to see her scrambled eggs with sausages next to the hot cocoa all finely set out for her on the dining table. The furnishing was simple, just dashing! Everything was connected except for three bedrooms with bathrooms in each. The moment she went out she spotted the food immediately and him too of course.

She couldn't help but drool looking at the meal.

"Well, no need to read the food, go ahead." Natsume motioned. "It's yours anyway."

"Really?! Can I? Eeeep." Immediately digging in, forgetting her initial thoughts of apologizing and thanking.

Natsume however, was tired and he couldn't help but looking at her pigging herself out just left him flabbergasted, **third impression**, she was .. . **a pig**. His brow cocked looking at her waiting for her to say something to him, well, naturally that's how it goes.

"So."

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. So? What?"

"Pffft." He scoffed. Obviously annoyed at trying to figure out what was she like. "For starters, a name would be very much appreciated."

"Mikan, Sakura Mikan." Oblivious of his annoyance, her mouth full, "so what's yours? And what are you? An heir of a corporate group or sometin'? You got a pretty sweet shack ere?"

Her words unclear, he couldn't pay attention to what she was saying. Oh hell she was a bombshell alright, her sexual appeal was off the roof but her personality was sloppy and _not so_ appealing.

His eyes narrowed looking at her, he wasn't THAT annoyed just confused and flustered. _How can a girl be so ? so ? HER ?_

"Oi! Hey, you listening?" Staring at him with those big round cute eyes with her mouth full, "Fine! Dont tell me then. At least a name would've been _very much appreaciated_." She mimicked his voice.

"Hyuga. Natsume Hyuga. You. Are. Weird."

"Rude much."

"Didn't say it was a bad thing, a girl with a healthy appetite is very beautiful." He stated as a matter of fact. "I've seen what you do at the bar and-"

"Oh shut it." She dropped her fork on the table cutting him off, "I don't need you to fucking judge me by what I do."

"I wasn't trying to do that at all! Melodramatic much."

"Oh really? So what were you going to tell me then? Let's see. You lookin for a good time then? Or maybe a one on one performance of mine? Join the club!" She stated quite acidicly.

"Wrong again babe. I was going to say that you're weird cause you seem nothing like a whore. Yes, you do work there but look at you, you're so innocent it kinda makes me.. . .eugh. Forget it." She reminded him of Aoi and that pissed him off even more, what if Aoi was working there!

"Makes you? What?" A bit surprised at his compliment, or was it.

"Sigh. Nevermind. You can let yourself out anytime you want. I'm going back to bed. Leave the dishes, I won't mention last night to anybody so don't think you owe me or anything."

"Uh, sure." She couldn't think of anything else to reply, he really did look tired.

She finished her meal and tried to open the door. Uh-oh. "Shit."

She went to find him but no answer, she went to his bed. "Ah! There he is!" Noticing he was only in his boxers. He went to bed only ten minutes ago and he was already in a dead state of sleep. "HEY. WAKE. UP."

Trying to wake him up was seriously a chore! He didn't even budge! "Yo Natsumeeee!"

"Natsume! Hey!" Shaking him a bit at first then losing her patience she shook him violently like his house was about to collapse or something.

"WHAT. IS. IT."

"Um. Well, I was heading out and- "

"You can keep the dress for shit's sake!" Dropping his head back down with a discomforted face.

"REALLY?! THANKS A LOT!" Totally loving that statement, she just sat there on the side of the bed.

"... .... Why are you still there? Lovestruck or something?" He said with his eyes still closed unmoving.

"Well, I was heading out and um."

"What is it? Come on. Spit it out."

"We're snowed in."

Natsume let out a long, long, long, HUGE sigh.

"WHAAAT? It's not my fault! What're you doing sleeping in the middle of daylight anyway? Go clear a pathway if you're so annoyed!" Annoyed by the long sigh.

"I had to babysit a certain **someone** the whole night." He said flat out still in his sleeping position, eyes still shut.

"Oh. Well, alright then, I guess I'll do the dishes then and maybe find something to kill time." She laughed nervously.

He heard her babbling and soon dozed off, asleep for real. _**Finally.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**RE-EDIT: OMG I LOVE YOU READERS I DIDNT BOTHER CHECKING WHAT THE REVIEWS WERE AFTER THE FIRST YOU KNOWS. :D**

LIKE/HATE THE CHAPTER? REVIEW PLEASE SWEETHEARTS.

BTW ! Let's make this entirely AU. Natsume wasn't raised in Japan. This chap is rushed, I squeezed in descriptions and stuff in other words, its messed up, maybe I'll read back when I'm bored and restructure yeah cause its easier if its finished.

**WARNING: LIME. SWEARINGS. RUSHED(SERIOUSLY). GRAMMAR MISTAKES. WEAK STORY PLOT. STUPID. CONFUSING? ASK ME. **

**

* * *

**

Gangsta's Delight [Chapter 4]

Mikan was sprawled over his couch, bored out of her mind. Sighing and squirming for the hundredth time. It came to her that she had absolutely nothing to do, nothing she could do now at least. After she left him to sleep she seriously did **try **to wash the dishes and clean up the place a bit.

It ended up **bad**. Good thing there was only a couple of dishes to wash, which meant only a couple of those fine porcelains' smashed to pieces. The cups couldn't even make it to the sink, poor things. She tried cleaning them up but she was cursed clumsy by nature, doing simple things ended up quite a havoc.

Which leads her to where she was now, sighing and squirming, boredom was seriously a pain!

_**God damn it! Stupid snow! I'll lose my mind if another ant starts another expedition across the ceiling! GAH! I can't take it! Stupid TV has got nothing good on! **_Mikan ranted in her head.

She CAN just use his xbox360, Wii, his Band Hero or use his laptop or try to make herself a sandwich but she knew better than to risk wrecking all those things in one day. It's only been four hours since she left him to his sleep after all, no need to set a world record.

She lifted herself up, standing and stretching in a sloppy way. She spotted pictures on the shelves of the far end corner of the room, the pictures were mostly him with a blonde cutie, quite tall, not as pale as Natsume was, the blonde had sun kissed skin, but the blonde's eyes were probably the brightest shade of eyes one can ever find on a living being, it wasn't those greenish-blue kind, they were the clear pale light sky, they seemed to be an odd pair of close friends (reminded her of another familiar pair of odd best friends).

Natsume's image; one look screamed he was every father's worst nightmare, every female teacher's dirty dream and every girl's fantasy, the metal spiky accessories he wore just added to his already refined bad boy image. The blonde however, had a completely different type of attraction oozing out of him, his beautiful smile graced his face with little modesty, he seemed friendlier and he was like the high school's **'prince'**, the cliché ones that somehow every anime seem to have. Her brow furrowed. _**Seriously, Japanese school girls' making fan clubs and those hardcore fangirling shit.**_ The thought of it was ridiculous! _**They seriously need a life! I mean having a crush was understandable but the threats and stalking was over the top.**_ She kind of made him an exception though, she had to admit, the blondie got the looks to cause such a riot, she was ALMOST jealous of his almost feminine lovely worst part of it all was that nothing was exaggerated, they were a pair of gorgeous gods.

The rest of the pictures were him with a girl whose appearance were similar to Natsume's except she was a girl, VERY adorable and her smile even made her tingle with giddy warmth, the top of her shoulder length raven hair only made it to his shoulders, her height was quite similar to Mikan's.

"Must be his little sister." She said aloud. _**And .. . . that's it.**_ She heard herself think. _**No parents or others, what happened to them? He must be .. . .very .. ... lonely.**_

Her face soft and quiet, _**if that's how he is then, maybe we have some things in common then**_. She broke off her thoughts thinking maybe it's time she woke him up again, _**five hours of sleep should've been enough right?**_ She started stalking to his room only to find the bed empty.

"Ha?" _**He's awake already?**_

She noticed the bathroom door was open so she let herself in.

She spotted him at once, assumed naked, bottom half dunked in the Jacuzzi, his top half leaning with his head on the edge, hands spread on the outskirts of the Jacuzzi on either side, immobile and silent, eyes shut.

Her eyes were busy concentrating his calm soft breaths, the way his toned chest lifted up and back down. _**Hmmpff. Sleeping in a Jacuzzi! He could've drowned! **_Her face contorted looking at him.

"Enjoying the view, sweetheart?" His eyes still shut, unmoving from his position but the smirk he was wearing wasn't really something to miss, it was white gold. (Not that sparkling Edward shit, **metaphorically speaking**, his smile/smirk was THAT gorgeous.)

She went closer wearing a grin of her own. "Figured a hotshot like you came with a cocky side dish. No worries, I've met far worst."

His head lifted up glancing to the side looking at her form as she settled herself sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi (not inside, ON THE SIDE), eyes locked in each other, him looking slightly upwards and her looking down, both with matching grins, interested in the other.

She giggled a bit, twinkling she said "I wonder if your friends know what you've been hiding underneath those pretty suits of yours."

He chuckled. "I think we'll be stuck here at least a week, news said the current weather will be quite a while, since that is one of the few dresses you'll be wearing then you might wanna not get that wet."

"WHAAT? A week?" what a mood kill that was.

"At least. See THIS private condo is situated in Meguro **(OR Asahikawa HAHA I forgot the place I researched on! Well whatever region which snows heavily. No flames about THIS please, choose the place yourself.)**. It snows like a motherfucker here unlike the main cities."

"We're THAT far? What the hell?"

"Chill babes, not THAT far. Only a few hours by train."

"Why THIS private condo?" Noted to the fact that he had probably a lot more from his previous previous statement.

He shrugged. "I love being near the ocean."

"Huh? It's not like you'll be going out now is it?"

"I guess but who cares yeah?" throwing in a mega watt smile.

"Did you seriously not take me here? Did you not say '_let yourself out anytime you want'_ earlier? The fuck! Did you seriously expected me to just go out and go 'Oh hey I'm on the outskirts of Japan,oh, no worries though, it's only fucking miles away from the bar, whee~' "

"Hahah. Didn't think of that. Would've been funny though, wouldn't it?"

His carefree attitude towards this was ticking her. "SO WE'RE STUCK HERE THEN."

" 'fraid so."

She splashed some of the water at him. _**Big jerk ruined the mood.**_

Noticing her annoyed state, "What? No more foreplay?"

"You ruined my game face so shut up."

"Get in. The water's nice and hot."

"It looks like its boiling crazy."

"Seems fine to me. Oh and don't expect me to clean up the mess you caused in the kitchen." Flat out in a bored tone.

"You heard? Heheheh. Sorry bout that but I don't trust myself in the kitchen." Laughing nervously.

"Believe me, I must've been dead to NOT here all those smashing. Sigh. AND I kinda figured that last bit out as well. We'll sort it out TOGETHER later."

"Do I have to?"

"MY condo. I CAN kick you out you know."

"Door's shut tight."

"The window seems fine."

"EVIL."

"LAZY."

* * *

**( IN THE KITCHEN. =.= COUPLE HOURS AFTER PREVIOUS SCENE.)**

"I wouldn't doubt it if you try to tell me you've choked trying to gulp down water. Someone who can make THIS much of a mess would've been banned to ever even dream of being in a kitchen."

"I'm aware of being such a klutz kay. Shut it and let's get this over with." Rolling her eyes.

"Get me some newspaper, a mop and some .. . ." He stopped short looking at her, he knew it'd be faster if he did it himself, she'd double the time a normal stranger would take to find those stuffs, _even if he did tell her where they were_. "Nevermind, I'll clean this up. You just figure out what you want for dinner, we'll make it together later when I'm finish, in the mean time you can take out the ingredients we need."

"Okay!" She rejoiced with rainbow filled smiles since food has always been her favourite subject.

Natsume was pretty impressed at himself (as usual) he was good at everything he did, in this case, cleaning.

**Natsume POV**

I smirked looking at the polished marble, beat the hell out of those cleaning floor commercials or whatever they were. Damn, looks like I wouldn't be needing mirrors, I could see my own-

"Eeeeeek!"

Crud. Forgot the girl was here. I slowly scanned the area on my way looking over to the source of the shriek featuring something fell/damaged/made a mess sound it came with. Sigh. "What the hell." I looked over and saw her in a sitting position on the floor, all powdery white, her whole length and the little corner she was in covered in flour.

"Ooops. I ah, tried to reach for the flour and it fell on me." She coughed up.

"No shit." Didn't take an Einstein to figure that out. "What'd you need the flour for? There's veg and some meat in the fridge."

"I wanted to have cake."

"We're making dinner NOT desserts. You can have cake when the snow's cleared out."

"Fine. You were the one who said I should decide dinner, hmmphh. What's wrong with having cake for dinner anyway?"

"Okay okay. We'll make a proper dinner first THEN make the dessert."

"Awesome! Let's start!"

Sigh. Why do I feel like I'm babysitting Aoi?

**NORMAL POV**

Natsume took out a whole chicken out of the fridge and into the oven for defrosting first, waiting for that he took some things she could busy herself with. "Let's see, we need eggs, flour, cream .. . Hey. What kind of cake did you have in mind anyway?"

"Strawberry cake!" Her voice loud and silvery.

"Uh. Okay the bowls and other utensils are in the cupboard right below the coffee counter. Tell me if you don't get anything, let's make this smooth, I'd appreciate it if you just let me help without the unnecessary cleaning afterwards." _**Boy you wouldn't believe how her face lights up when it comes to food. **_He thought in his head.

"Okay I get it. Nah, I won't mess up baking a strawberry cake. That's why I wanted to make one in the first place, it's the only thing I'm good at it the kitchen. It'll blow you away so now go and make your part of the dinner. I'll start on mine." With that she twirled around and walked off to go bake her cake.

"Uh yeah." Natsume went off to his part of the kitchen (a few counters away FYI) and did his thing with the chicken.

MOMENTS LATER.

*DING* The timer of the microwave went off. Natsume's chicken was done. He went up to take it out with his mitten up hands and oh the burnt chicken wasn't the thing that made his vein popped out, it was the snickering girl beside him.

"Hahaha! And you were expecting ME to mess up?" She burst out in a million waves of laughter looking at the burnt charcoal dish in Natsume's hands.

His brow cocked looking at her then looking back to his chicken, he wasn't surprised at this, this had happened a few times before but he was in denial, his ego wouldn't let this tarnish his _'good at everything he did'_ tag. "It's the microwave's fault OBVIOUSLY. It's not your turn to laugh yet, that cake better be good. Oh and see it's only burnt outside, you can eat it just fine." It was true, he was used to eating his all burnt chicken meals, they were pretty fine in the inside. It was always the chicken that ends up being burnt, other meals were always worldwide professional chef superiority.

"You owe me one dress if I prove you that my cake is the best you've ever tasted. I'm willing to bet anything for it." She said in a playful way, eager for him to have a taste of her sweets.

"Hmm? Fine then." He smiled leaning on the counter, he can't help being aware of the atmosphere being around her, somehow, part of him kind of hurt remembering the **fact** that she was a whore, another side of him was fine with it really. His feelings were contradicting each other. He wasn't much of an angel himself, who was he to judge someone anyway, the thing was that Mikan made him realize that he missed Aoi so badly, they rarely meet each other, he kept her away from him as far as possible; **as safe as possible**. God knows what'll happen to her if by any chance his enemies find out he has even the slightest weak point. Of course Aoi knew what he was doing, she understood that it was best for her to keep her distance, they were brought up in the most appalling conditions.

SIDETRACK; FLASHBACK:

Ruka was their saviour; Natsume and Aoi lived their lives jumping from one family to another, and another, and another, until that one family. They were orphans, the orphanage tried to take care of all of them but there were never enough rooms, water, food nor clothes, the minute a family wants to take them for adoption, no more official procedures were performed, they were immediately adopted. The last family they were adopted by were living in a huge apartment, the whole three storey building were theirs. They were husband and wife, the rest of the house were occupied by kids their age, all of them adopted, turns out that the couple adopted kids so much from different shelters because of the money the government provided every month, for this to keep on going the kids were threatened to behave and they were treated probably worst than if they were homeless.

Until that one day, Natsume met Ruka on one of his daily chores, he was sent to buy the groceries again, they knew he'd never try to runoff somewhere, not without his little sister at least. Ruka's mother was one of the most successful entrepreneurs in the region. Little Ruka met Natsume during his personal study which he never actually spent on studying, it wasn't like they had an unforgettable life changing incident that made them bonded forever or something, they just clicked, both young, male, introverted and ... chased by every little girl they passed by. They were 'ordinary' to each other. Ruka was aware of his friend's state, he'd be hopeless if he was an ordinary boy BUT he wasn't ordinary after all, neither of the two were. Of course they thought something out. After all, that was the trigger that made him and the starting point of his thug life.

(further details in latter chaps. I still don't know how to 'structurize' my story and all. Sorry!)

Aaah yes, ends Natsume's past and BACK IN THE KITCHEN!

"Hey theereee! Natsume? Hey !"

"Huh. Wha?" _**Oh yeah kitchen. Right.**_

"Boy you have a knack for this spacing out thing huh or are you just mesmerized by the scent of my awesome delicious flawlessly iced strawberry cake?"

"Hmm." He shrugged. _**Either that or mesmerized by your flawlessly curved smile. Gotta dig a girl who loves her food. **_He smirked more to himself than to her. "Hafta admit, this cake don't taste half bad."

"Hmph yeah. Whatever admit it its the best you've ever tasted." Having a bite and chewing on its creamy fluffy texture.

They were at the dining table, it wasn't ass shitty long ones on TVs, it was an adequate but expensive dining table fit for at least four. Moments past he was unaware of the time but he can't help laughing and teasing Mikan, he never noticed it before, he didn't realise, how alone it always felt, yeah Ruka's always there but you get my drift.

* * *

Before you know it, they were next to the couch sitting on the scarlet carpet on the floor.

"But I'm telling you seriously, what's the deal with people poking you on facebook? It seriously kills the fun of it really." Slurry Mikan oozed out of her tipsy self, Natsume chuckled the alcohol getting to him as well. Natsume didn't really like getting drunk, he has high alcohol tolerance but so did Mikan, for them to get a bit tipsy meant at least 4 expensive champagne were gone and Natsume just didn't like sounding stupid, especially if he's drunk.

"Hey Natsume."

"Hmm."

"You saw me on stage at the bar the other night, yeah?" turning her head leaning and holding Natsume from behind.

"Yeah, best live I've ever went to." Smirking but he kept staring at the ceiling.

"Flattered." She let out a giggle. Shameless she went on, "well, since you've seen me in my own happy time. I'd like to see you masturbate for me now." She gestured.

He cocked a brow. "You serious?" His head turned to look her straight in the eyes, noted on the fact that they weren't really intoxicated drunk but drunk enough for him to strip and put a show for her, he sat on his couch naked with Mikan still sitting sloppily on the carpet infront of him, a sly smile on her delicate face.

Natsume didn't really had a hard time turning himself on, heck Mikan staring at his cock was all he needed, also for the fact that he plainly wanted to, his 12 inch soldier was as huge as his own pride, no girl, not even Mikan could deny they'd wanna have a ride on his stick.

"Well .." Natsume stirred.

"Well, go on ... you're not shy, are you?" She chuckled, "Start masturbating, baby."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could wet it for me a bit, I don't masturbate that often to keep a lube somewhere." His face turning cheeky.

"Adorable. But no." His face fell but not entirely, he knows foreplay when he's in one.

Mikan got up and took some honey tube from the kitchen, "Here, use this." Her head went down to his face and gave him a light kiss on the lips, she opened the tube and spilled the honey just enough for his cock, she was still fully clothed, she whispered next to his ear, "Masturbate."

She stepped back and sat back on the carpet, Natsume's breathe hitched and starting playing with himself, he wasn't that drunk but damn it was turning him on. Their eyes locked on each other, Mikan's with constant glances at his cock. It wasn't like Natsume to take it slow and he only used one finger, running it up and down his length but it wasn't doing much to him, though it did twitch. He knows the game, it wasn't doing much for him but hell he knows what it's doing to her.

"Fucking hell. Aren't you frustrated baby, don't you wanna come?" Mikan hot and bothered from his teasing, it didn't take an Einstein to figure out she was turned on, she was wet as fuck!" She strutted up with her hands folded in front of her chest.

"Hahah, baby i know for a fact that **you** want to come." He leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes as she watched. "Now be a good girl and make it a win for both of us."

Her hands dropped as she heard her last strand of patience snapping and also Natsume's raspy voice ordering her "Fuck. me."

She took off her clothes and went on her knees, she licked his dick forgetting the taste of the honey, Natsume's moans filled her head with so much lust that her own pre-cum were already dripping down her thighs.

"Aaah fucking hell Mikan, I want to fuck your face." Sounding soft and irritated.

A smile formed on her face as she heard that statement, her head went down lower swallowing him whole, she gargled and he felt the back of her throat rubbing him.

"Holy shit Mikan!" Natsume instinctively grabbed her hair and made her suck him deeper, he was trying hard not to come there and then.

She pulled him out but went back down as soon as she had a good gulp of air, she went fast and played with his sacks, her tongue swirling and massaging his cock, her head dipped up and down, not being modest of her skills, she was so into it Natsume was already screaming her name as his semen flooded her mouth, it was so much, she let it spill on her breasts.

"What the hell Natsume, you didn't even get soft after you came, and its this much." Her eyes closed, she yelped in surprise as Natsume stood up and pushed her on the carpet, his aggressiveness, she loved.

She laid there opening up her legs with her hands spread across the carpet, she loved attention, Natsume went down on her and lapped her up, his kisses swarming her chest and thighs.

"Beautiful." He exhaled and breathed in her scent as their tongues tried to mould into each other. He left her face and went straight down to her sex, his tongue piercing her and she screamed for her dear life. The sounds of their love making filled the humid room, she never felt so hot before, it was an entirely new experience and as much as she was scared, she loved every single bit of it.

She shoved her crotch to his face and screamed in delight, he obliged and opened his mouth wider and started eating her up, his teeth rubbing her pussy, she almost came when he suddenly flipped her.

She almost got annoyed as she was already near climax, all of sudden he penetrated her from behind and she bit her lip trying not to scream the living hell out of her. Natsume leaned with himself inside her just to warn her a bit he whisper "I want to hump you silly."

With that, she braced herself, her pussy was so full with his huge dick that it almost hurt, the nice hurt. With a huge dick like that, she knew she'd be screaming. Natsume didn't start slow, he couldn't take it, he pumped fast and hard. Fuck they loved it rough.

Her boobs violently shaking as he fucked her in and out, over and over, Natsume wasn't near climax but he felt fucking good. He twisted her and took one leg up his shoulder so he could dive in deeper and that managed to hit that sweet sweet spot a girl could ever dream of getting it everyday.

"Fucking hell Natsume! Again! Do it again! Yes! Ah yes!" Mikan screamed lost in pleasure as she humped back and cummed, thrice.

"Damn girl." Natsume loved it when a girl comes multiple times in a row, he felt her muscles tightening around him, milking him for his own release, but he needed something more, he was still hard, it was too good for it to stop now. He pulled out his dick and shoved it up her ass.

"Fucking jackass! Oh my god! More Natsume!" Mikan screamed, her voice getting raspy, she never got fucked in the ass and it hurt but it felt too damn good she couldn't stop screaming.

Natsume scanned the couch, he knew what he was looking for _**Ah! There it is.**_ He grabbed the tube of honey Mikan used earlier and shoved it in her pussy while fucking her from behind. Mikan was losing her mind, she moaned and screamed like an animal in pain, it was just too good, she never wants to stop, he whole body shaking with Natsume's ministrations. He went harder and harder and shoved the tube deeper and deeper inside her, he got so rough it'd look like Mikan was about to break if he shook her any more. Both of her holes filled and being pumped, every girls favourite nightmare. Her walls started collapsing around Natsume and with that they came pouring to each other, screaming each other's names. Natsume took his penis out and soiled the carpet when the mixture of cum came dribbling out of Mikan holes. He lifted her unconscious form and put them both to bed as he hugged her close, their naked bodies felt nice next each other's skins.

* * *

plot suggestions anyone? (:


End file.
